Shadowblood
'' The Army of Darkness, they are nothing but Murderers and Villains who find no greater joy then Death & Destruction of others. To them, we are nothing but pawns in thier game of War and Manslaughter. Led by a Titan God who can control everything and change thier race. The world is doomed but when a World is doomed from being engulfed in Darkness, there will always be light.'' —Sparda Shadowblood is the Primary Antagonist, Villain, Bad Guy, and Criminal Organization of the series Darkness within Shadow and End of all Worlds. The Organization was formed by the Principal Antagonist of the series, Dark Emperor and the former Captain of Squad 2, Soifon. The Organization is quite Dark, Diabolical, Murderous, no code of honor, villainous, and etc Villain Army; as one would expect from an army of villains. There are no actual laws for it besides no betraying the army, abandoned your codes of justice if you had any, befriend & Respect your comrades, be loyal to the army, and no trying to overthrow its Leader. artwork credit goes to Paulcellx Members Bleach Members Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto Soifon Gin Ichimaru Yachiru Unohana Sosuke Aizen Byakuya Kuchiki Sajin Komamura Shunsui Kyoraku *Turns traitor later on* Kaname Tosen Toshiro Hitsugaya Kenpachi Zaraki *Turns Traitor later on* Mayuri Kurotsuchi Jushiro Ukitake *Turns Traitor later on* Chojiro Sasakibe Marechiyo Omaeda Izuru Kira Isane Kotetsu Momo Hinamori Renji Abarai Iba Tetsuzaemon Nanao Ise Rangiku Matsumoto Yachiru Kusajishi *Turns Traitor later on* Rukia Kuchiki Makoto Kibune Ikkaku Madarame *Turns Traitor later on* Yumichika Ayasegawa *Turns Traitor later on* Maki Ichinose Kageroza Inaba Kiyone Kotetsu Sentaro Kotetsu Yammy Llargo Coyote Stark *Turns Traitor later on* Barragan Louisenbairn Tia Halibel Ulquiorra Cifer Nnoitora Gilga Grimmjow Jaegerjaques Zommari Lureaux Szayelaporro Grantz Aaroniero Arruruerie Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Turns traitor later on* Arturo Plateado Luppi Antenor Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Cirucci Thunderwitch Gantenbainne Mosqueda Emilou Apacci Wonderweiss Margela Abirama Redder Charlotte Chuhlhourne Findorr Calius Ggio Vega Nirgge Parudoc Choe Neng Poww Franceska Mila Rose Cyan Sung-Sun Tesra Lindocruz Shawlong Koufang Edrad Liones Yylfordt Grantz Di Roy Rinker Nakeem Grindina Lumina & Verona Medazeppi Pesche Guatiche *Turns traitor later on* Dondochakka Bristanne *Turns traitor later on* Iceringer Wernarr Demoura Zodd Lilynette Gingerbuck *Turns traitor later on* Loly Avirrne Menoly Mallia Rudbornn Chelute Grand Fisher Aldegor Menis Patros Mock Arrancar Fortress Arrancar Hammerhead Arrancar Fishbone D Hexapodus Demi-Hollow Bulbous G Numb Chandelier Metastacia Lunuganga Adjuchas Commander Ayon Zonzain Hooleer The Menos Grande Battikaroa Hollow Ichigo Michel Kisuke Urahara Yoruichi Shihoin Tessai Tsukabishi Jinta Hanakari Ururu Tsumugiya Jin Kariya Go Koga Ryo Utagawa Yoshi Sawatari Mabashi Yoshino Soma Ugaki Ho & Ban Shinji Hirako Rojuro Otoribashi Kensei Muguruma Love Aikawa Lisa Yadomaru Hiyori Sarugaki Mashiro Kuna Hachigen Ushoda Ginjo Kugo Shukuro Tsukishima Riruka Dokugamine Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Jackie Tristan Giriko Kutsuzawa Moe Shishigawara Shusuke Amagai Gyokaku Kumoi Hanza Nukui Jinnai Genga Ryu Kuzu Juhabach Asguiaro Ebern Luders Friegen Bambietta Basterbine Haschwald As Nodt Kirge Opie Hermann Jorg Buzzbee Shaz Domino Lloyd Lloyd Royd Lloyd NaNaNa Najahkoop Berenice Gabrielli Jerome Guizbatt Driscoll Berci Ryujin Jakka Suzumebachi Minazuki Senbonzakura Tenken Katen Kyokotsu Hyorinmaru Ashisogi Jizo Sogyo no Kotowari Zangetsu Gonryomaru Gegetsuburi Wabisuke Hisagomaru Tobiume Zabimaru Kazeshini Haineko Hozukimaru Ruri'iro Kujaku Sode no Shirayuki Tensa Zangetsu Zangetsu Prime Muramasa Koga Kuchiki Sword Beast Pair Hollow Sword Beast Boomerang Sword Beast Tentacle Sword Beast Sword Beast Gang Mouthless Sword Beast Narunosuke Hammer Sword Beast Bearded Sword Beast Kirikaze Yokai Sword Beast Lion Sword Beast Face Sword Beast Ape Sword Beast Ganryu Jai Benin Riyan Bau Mue Sojiro Kusaka Yin & Yang Dark Rukia Homura Shizuka Shuren Kokuto Taikon Garogai Gunjo Murakumo Shrieker Bansui Amatsuki Seigen Suzunami Baishin Mad Eater Fullmetal Alchemist Members Fairy Tail Members Elfen Lied Members Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan Members Hellsing Members Soul Eater Members Sengoku Otome: Time Paradox Members Black Cat Members Black Butler Members Basilisk Members Baccano! Members Mission Like any Organization such as the 13 Court Guard Squads it serves as a Military Force and with Primary Responsibilities. *Deployment of Soldiers of High or Low rank into enemy or non-enemy territory for Combat operations & killing operations *Plunging worlds into Darkness and destroying millions of villages or cities *Corrupting Heroes and Maintaining Discord in the worlds *Conducting Horrific experiments on innocent people *Gaining absolute power for thier Master *Making sure thier Master gains more power *Sending things into the abyss of darkness General Operation Varies depending on the groups within Shadowblood Category:World of Darkness within Shadow Category:Organization